


It's Not Your Fault

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Sorry, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Scared Sam Winchester, Self-Blaming Dean Winchester, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, implied sam winchester/eileen leahy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Sam knew Dean hadn't been dealing with Castiel's death well.He just didn't know that things had gotten quite so bad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this came out of nowhere. Sorry if it's awful.

“Does it matter, Sam?” Dean asked, laughing hysterically. “You’ve got Eileen and your family—me being gone won’t make a difference.” The hand that held his gun twitched. Every alarm in Sam’s head blared; he couldn’t think.

“It will, Dean. We need you—you have a family that would miss you. You have me and Clare and Jody and Jack—“

“And you think they’ll care after what I let happen to Cas?” Dean asked softly. Sam swallowed roughly, he had known Dean blamed himself for Castiel’s death, but he had no idea things had gotten so bad.

“They will, Dean. It wasn’t your fault, they know that—you know that.” Sam emphasized. He started taking quick, small steps towards Dean, his hands raised in surrender.

“You’ll be fine, you’ve got people. All I had was you and Cas, but he’s... gone, and I can’t just dump all of my problems on you... so I figured... why not end the problem at its source?” Dean smiled widely, his eyes shining with grief.

“No,” Sam whispered, trying to keep calm. “Please don’t do this Dean—you don’t wanna do this.” Dean’s wild smile faded and the his eyes dulled, leaving him looking like a shell.

“I’m sick and tired to people telling me what I want,” Dean said, kicking a pebble in front of him. “I was living for Cas, Sam. He was the reason I didn’t blow my brains out every night; but now he’s gone, and what’s stopping me?” The insane gleam had returned to Dean’s eyes now, and he raised the gun to his temple.

“Dean, please, _stop,_ we can figure this out.” Sam was grasping at straws now. “Put the gun down, we can fix this.” A single tear tracked down Dean’s cheek.

“There’s nothing to figure out. There’s nothing to fix.” Dean sighed and dropped the gun to his side again. “You can’t talk me out of this.” He smiled sadly. “It was my fault,” he whispered, voice breaking. "I deserve this." He lifted the gun to his head again and took a deep breath.

“Dean,” Sam started, raising his voice and lifting a hand. He was just a couple feet away from Dean now. Dean pulled back the hammer of his gun and closed his eyes, a couple more tears falling as he did so. “No—"

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean whispered.

“No!” Sam lunged forward—

_Bang!_

“Dean!”

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE???
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
